fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
CHAT PRANK: GodzillaFan1 Gets BLOCKED for Violating the ToU!
December 24, 2013 *3:33 Sonic'sadventure33473 wait if shrek is love violated the tou than why is it on the site *3:33 Metafawker * Metafawker facepalms *Where are you reading the ToU at? *You're lying. *3:34 Sonic'sadventure33473 im done *3:34 Metafawker Stop lying son, here it is. http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use *3:34 GodzillaFan1 @Sonic, Because it's popular. :| *3:35 Sonic'sadventure33473 oh ok that's realy fucking fair *3:35 Metafawker Didn't the wiki get shutdown? *3:35 Sonic'sadventure33473 clap clap clap *3:35 SOMEGUY123 no *3:35 Metafawker It was violating the ToU for a reason -_- *@Sonic *3:36 SOMEGUY123 http://shrek-is-love.wikia.com/wiki/Shrek_is_Love_Wiki *THIS IS A WIKI FOR HOMOPHOBIA, SLURS, RAPE, INCEST *I'MO REPORT IT *3:36 Metafawker Sure. *3:36 SOMEGUY123 AND THE FOUNDER WILL GET BLOCKED FOR 2 MONTHS *3:36 Sonic'sadventure33473 so should i put my pasta on there? *3:36 Metafawker Wait, slurs? *3:36 SOMEGUY123 BUT THE BUREAUCRATS AND ADMINS WON'T *3:36 GodzillaFan1 WAT *3:36 Metafawker On your own risk, Sonic. *3:36 GodzillaFan1 0_0 *3:37 Metafawker Yea, Godzilla, sorry. *3:37 SOMEGUY123 GLOBALLEH *3:37 Metafawker You worked there before. *The Rules, etc. *3:37 SOMEGUY123 GF1 is the founder *3:37 GodzillaFan1 I DIDN'T KNOW SHREK IS LOVE VIOLATED THE TOU WHEN I MADE THAT WIKI! *I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A TOU WAS! *3:37 Sonic'sadventure33473 ohhhh sorry godzilla *3:37 Metafawker YOU WHAT?!?!?! *3:37 SOMEGUY123 YOU WILL GET GLOBALLY BLOCKED FOR 2 MONTHS *3:37 Metafawker YOU MAAADEE THAT WIKI?!?! *3:37 GodzillaFan1 THEN, I FOUND OUT IT DID, SO I ABANDONED THE WIKI *ME AND FATAL MADE IT! *3:38 SOMEGUY123 REPORTED *3:38 Sonic'sadventure33473 wat kind of a sick twisted *3:38 SOMEGUY123 HAVE FUN *3:38 Metafawker FOR FREAKING SAKES, I NEVER KNEW THAT?!?!?!?! *3:38 Sonic'sadventure33473 YAY *3:38 SOMEGUY123 GETTING GLOBALLY BLOCKED *3:38 GodzillaFan1 IMA DELETE ALL SHREK IS LOVE ARTICLES RIGHT NOW!! *BRB *3:38 SOMEGUY123 U CAN' *3:38 Metafawker I'LL HELP YOU *3:38 Sonic'sadventure33473 bye bye zilla *3:38 SOMEGUY123 *CAN'T *3:38 Metafawker COME ON, I'LL HELP YOU *3:38 SOMEGUY123 The wikia staff *3:38 GodzillaFan1 @$#%$^ *3:38 SOMEGUY123 has editing disabled *3:38 Metafawker WHAT. *3:38 SOMEGUY123 For the shutdown time *3:38 Sonic'sadventure33473 not my problem *3:38 SOMEGUY123 It will get shut down for 2 hours *in *3:39 Metafawker I thought ya'll said it wasn't shutdown. *3:39 GodzillaFan1 HERE META, I'LL MAKE YOU AN ADMIN ON SHREK IS LOVE WIKI SO YOU CAN DELETE ALL THE STORIES *3:39 Sonic'sadventure33473 what will get shut down *3:39 SOMEGUY123 Too lake *late *3:39 GodzillaFan1 http://shrek-is-love.wikia.com/wiki/Shrek_is_Love_Wiki *3:39 Sonic'sadventure33473 i like lakes *3:39 SOMEGUY123 >GodzillaFan1 BLOCKED *3:39 GodzillaFan1 @$#% *3:39 SOMEGUY123 STAY ON CHAT *FOR LONG *3:39 Metafawker You help me too. *3:39 SOMEGUY123 Hey *I got wikia's e-mail *Nahjk, you're not blocked *yet *3:39 Sonic'sadventure33473 you guys have fun *3:39 SOMEGUY123 You will get blocked in 2 hours *Because you were the founder *3:40 GodzillaFan1 OKAY META, YOU ARE NOW AN ADMIN!! *NOW HELP DELETE!!! *3:40 SOMEGUY123 NO USE MAN *YOU STILL WILL GET BLOCKED *3:40 GodzillaFan1 START HERE: http://shrek-is-love.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Shrek_is_Love_Stories *3:40 SOMEGUY123 I SEND THAT REQUEST *3:41 Sonic'sadventure33473 this is intense *where is the pop corn? *3:41 Metafawker That's.... long.... *3:41 GodzillaFan1 I NEED TO HAVE QUICK TOOL *3:41 Metafawker We're going to need more help. *3:41 SOMEGUY123 HE WILL GET BLOCKED NO MATTER WHAT *3:41 Sonic'sadventure33473 sheeet *3:41 Metafawker YOU WILL GET BLOCKED NO MATTER WHAT, SIR. *@Sirsomeguy *Wait, you got sheets? *3:42 GodzillaFan1 I DELETED LOTS OF LOVES SO FAR *3:42 Metafawker Ah, I know! *3:42 SOMEGUY123 NO USE *3:42 Metafawker Watch this. *3:42 SOMEGUY123 YOU STILL WILL GET BLOCKED *FOR 2 MONTHS *GLOBALLY *3:42 Metafawker Someguy, you're going to help aren't you? *3:42 Sonic'sadventure33473 oh wow *3:43 SOMEGUY123 I'M LAGGING *3:43 GodzillaFan1 I MADE THAT WIKI WHEN I DIDNT KNOW WHAT A TOU WAS BUT WHEN I FOUND OUT IT DID, I ABBANDONED IT *3:43 SOMEGUY123 I HAVE 6 TABS OPEN *3:43 Metafawker I CAN HACK THE WIKI AND DELETE IT *HAHAHAHA-lame. *3:43 Sonic'sadventure33473 i have ten mil tabs open *3:43 Metafawker Nahhh *3:43 SOMEGUY123 YOU'RE GONNA GET GLOBALLY BLOCKED FOR 2 MONTHS FOR MAKING A TOU VIOLATING WIKI *3:43 Metafawker Wait, Someguy *3:44 Sonic'sadventure33473 2 mounths i say! *3:44 SOMEGUY123 yes *3:44 Sonic'sadventure33473 months *3:44 Metafawker If I am there to fix stuff at the wiki, would I get blocked globally too? *3:44 SOMEGUY123 No *3:44 Metafawker As an admin? *3:44 GodzillaFan1 SOMEGUY, DELETE ALL OF THE SHREK IS LOVE PASTAS ON THIS WIKI *3:44 SOMEGUY123 Only the founder *3:44 Metafawker Oh. *3:44 SOMEGUY123 NO, GF1 *BECAUSE I MADE A NEW PASTA *3:44 GodzillaFan1 I WILL REPORT THE WIKI IF YOU DONT *3:45 SOMEGUY123 ARE YOU AFRAID *3:45 Sonic'sadventure33473 this is getting hot *3:45 SOMEGUY123 ABOUT THE BLOCK *3:45 Sonic'sadventure33473 i am for zilla *3:45 GodzillaFan1 OKAY, IM REPORTING THE WIKI *3:45 Metafawker I'll shut everything down on the wiki. *No, Godzillas *3:45 GodzillaFan1 FOR HAVING SEXUAL STORIES *3:45 SOMEGUY123 How I Fooled GF1 and Made Him Delete Many Shrek Is Love Stories *3:45 Metafawker Godzilla *No./ *I got dis. *3:45 SOMEGUY123 lelelelelelel *Guess what *3:46 GodzillaFan1 IM STILL DELETEING ALL OF THEM *CHAT PRANK *3:46 SOMEGUY123 SEND STAFF A MESSAGE *3:46 GodzillaFan1 UPLOAD THIS *3:46 SOMEGUY123 You do pls *3:46 GodzillaFan1 OKAY Category:Chatroom Category:TP Wiki Chatroom Category:2013